Bashousen i inne nieszczęścia
by Hanayome
Summary: Źli ludzie odebrali TenTen bashousen, a ona za wszelką cenę pragnie go odzyskać. Na jej drodze staje ciemnoskóry kapitan pierwszej dywizji. Jak to wpłynie na jej determinację? FF inspirowany jedną sceną z odcinka 276. Sugerowane NejiTen. Oneshot.


Na polu bitwy zapadła noc – najniebezpieczniejsza pora dla walczących shinobi. Nigdy nie wiadomo jakie niebezpieczeństwo może czaić się w ciemności. Kto kryje się w cieniu. Co czyha tuż obok…

Front ucichł. Shinobi, którzy przeżyli walkę na wybrzeżu Kumogakure i spotkanie z Gedou Mazou, mogli w końcu odpocząć. Pozbierać myśli. Zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Mogli pożegnać swoich przyjaciół. Mogli podziękować bogu za to, że żyją. Mogli też przekląć go za to, że dopuścił do tej wojny.

Żywi i martwi. Uśmiechnięci i smutni. W tej wojnie i tak każdy kogoś stracił. Niektórzy przestali się nawet zastanawiać nad swoimi uczuciami, przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego. Ci byli najstraszniejsi. Wojna już zdążyła wyprać ich z uczuć. Nawet jeśli nie było wiadomo dokładnie ilu shinobi walczących pod sztandarem Zjednoczonych Sił zginęło, to jednak wzrok nikogo nie mylił – martwych było o wiele więcej niż żywych.

Jedni uzupełniali siły, inni pomagali medykom, jeszcze inni dogorywali otoczeni troskliwą opieką… Byli też tacy, którzy mieli zupełnie inne priorytety.

.

.

- Inoooooo….

- Przestań.

- Inoooooo…!

- Skończ.

- Ale Inooo!

- TenTen!

- Gdzie jest moja broń? – jęknęła szatynka po raz kolejny niczym zraniony, wymęczony szczeniak, zgięta w pół, kurczowo trzymająca się tyłu zielonej kamizelki należącej do przyjaciółki.

Yamanaka odwróciła się i złapała TenTen za nadgarstki, podciągając ją do góry.

- Mało od tego nie zginęłaś! – krzyknęła, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Aż wzdrygnęła się ze wzburzenia. Od mniej więcej pół godziny szatynka dręczyła ją o ten przeklęty bashousen. Zupełnie jakby ona, Ino, mogła cokolwiek w tej sprawie zrobić. A prawdę mówiąc nawet gdyby mogła, nie ruszyłaby choćby małym palcem. Była na nią wściekła, bo nie odpuszczała i nie dawała za wygraną. Była wściekła, bo…

Bo martwiła się o nią. Wiedziała czemu TenTen jest tak blada, dlaczego ma sińce pod oczami, skąd to wycieńczenie, które przejawiało się w każdym, najmniejszym ruchu, geście, wyrazie twarzy. Ino przerażało to, że mimo skrajnego wyczerpania, TenTen nie odpuszczała. Co ona właściwie chciała osiągnąć?

- Nie dbam o to! – krzyknęła szatynka, marszcząc brwi i wyrywając się z uścisku dłoni Yamanaki. – Ja… - spuściła wzrok.

Jak miała jej to powiedzieć? Jak przekazać, że… Że pragnie tego jak niczego innego na świecie? Że gdy walczyli razem, ona i bashousen, po raz pierwszy odkąd wyszła z akademii, poczuła się naprawdę silna? Poczuła, że może zaistnieć, może zostać zauważona, doceniona. Że może skopać tyłki im wszystkim. Że jej marzenie może się spełnić. Choć przez chwilę czuła, że jest o krok bliżej zostania legendarną kunoichi, o krok bliżej zapisania się na kartach historii niczym Tsunade-sama…

Kiedy trzymała w ręku bashousen, wszystko to wydawało się takie proste. Lata pracy i morderczych treningów nie dały jej tego, co dał jej ten cholerny wachlarz. Był jak narkotyk. Gdy go trzymała, wszystko stawało się łatwiejsze. Gdy walczyła, nie czuła nawet jak chakra uchodzi z jej ciała, jak znika w niewyobrażalnym tempie. Krążąca we krwi adrenalina mieszała się z produkowaną w czasie walki endorfiną, tworząc zabójczą dla jej ciała mieszankę. Wiedziała, że używanie bashousena mogłoby ją w końcu zabić.

A jednak nie bała się. Oddałaby życie, żeby tylko móc poczuć działanie tej zabójczej mieszanki raz jeszcze. Kochała broń całym sercem, a ten wachlarz był najważniejszym przedmiot w jej życiu, odkąd tylko wzięła go do ręki i odkryła, że wie jak się nim posługiwać. Że jest w tym najlepsza. I wiedziała, że zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby jeszcze raz móc pokazać co potrafi.

- Ino – jęknęła znowu, łapiąc przyjaciółkę za kamizelkę. – Muszę go mieć – oznajmiła hardo, unosząc głowę. – Mu- – zająknęła się. Patrzyła na twarz stojącej przed nią przyjaciółki… Blada skóra Ino mocno pociemniała przez tych kilka chwil, gdy ona zastanawiała się co właściwie powinna powiedzieć. – Darui-taichoo – wyrwało jej się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że w wcale nie ściska kamizelki od munduru shinobi z Konoha, a czarną, męską koszulę, jaką shinobi Kumo nosili pod ochraniaczem. Była tak zaskoczona, że zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę, nim zdołała go puścić.

- Przepraszam – zaśmiał się jakby trochę nerwowo, drapiąc się w tył głowy. Patrzył na nią z góry, jakby dobrotliwie, a ona stała w miejscu i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. „Gdzie się podziała ta cholerna Ino?" – Sporo tu ludzi – rozejrzał się dookoła ciemnoskóry kapitan. – I wiesz… Nie sposób znać wszystkich - westchnął ciężko. – Obawiam się, że nie wiem jak masz na imię.

- TenTen z Konohy – odparła, opuszczając w końcu dłoń i patrząc na niego wciąż ze zdziwieniem. – Z two… Pana dywizji – dodała, jakby z wyrzutem w głosie.

- Ach tak! – zaśmiał się nagle, klepiąc ją po ramieniu. – To o tobie mówili, że mało nie zginęłaś używając bashousen! – Dostrzegł rumieńce zakłopotania na jej policzkach. – Ej, ej – uniósł dłonie przed siebie i pomachał nimi uspokajająco. – Mówili też, że całkiem dobrze dawałaś sobie radę.

- Arigatou, Darui-san – powiedziała, patrząc na niego wciąż dziwnie. Szybko doszła do wniosku, że kapitan dużo mówi, niewiele przy tym przekazując. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie jej to nie przeszkadza.

- Tak. My, którzy potrafimy posługiwać się narzędziami Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, powinniśmy trzymać się razem – zaśmiał się, klepiąc ją tym razem po głowie. – Mów mi Darui.

TenTen w końcu otrząsnęła się ze zdziwienia, w jakie wprawił ją widok kapitana pierwszej dywizji na miejscu Ino. Złapała go za nadgarstek i stanowczo zabrała jego rękę ze swojej głowy, robiąc przy tym obrażoną minę. Dopiero po chwili, gdy uznała, że czas trwania tej swoistej kary dobiegł końca, (nie bez zmęczenia) uśmiechnęła się.

- Hai – odparła skłaniając lekko głowę, na co on odpowiedział tym samym. - Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek? – powtórzyła za nim dopiero po chwili. – Sądziłam, że to tylko legendy…

- Ja też – mruknął. – To cud, że jeszcze żyjemy, no nie?

.

.

- A więc to są narzędzia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek – podsumowała TenTen, po tym jak Darui wytłumaczył jej z czym mieli do czynienia. Przegryzła wiadomości pigułką żywnościową (szóstą z kolei). Obydwoje chcieli jak najszybciej zregenerować chakrę. – I wszystkie należały niegdyś do Kumo-gakure? – upewniła się jeszcze, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

- Tak, cóż, Kinkaku i Ginkaku je zwędzili, jednak… Należą do nas.

Wytarła ręce o spodnie, zastanowiła się przez chwilę, aby w końcu posłać Daruiemu znaczące spojrzenie. W jej oczach tliły się ogniki zdecydowania, usta zacisnęły się w wąską linijkę, uniosła głowę i teraz to ona patrzyła na niego prawie że z góry.

- Kumogakure no Sato od dawna gromadziło wszystko to, co mogło stanowić potęgę militarną, prawda? – powiedziała spokojnym, cichym, chłodnym głosem. – Bronie, techniki, shinobi, kekkei genkai... – Darui patrzył na nią zaskoczony. TenTen wiedziała, że nie spodoba mu się to, co powie. Nie chciała wywoływać konfliktu. On był kapitanem jej oddziału, była mu winna bezwzględne posłuszeństwo, ale nie mogła siedzieć naprzeciwko niego i nie powiedzieć głośno tego, co leżało jej na sercu. To nie było w jej stylu. – Za wszelką cenę, prawda?

Patrzył na nią zdziwiony. Dłoń trzymająca ryżową kulkę zamarła w połowie drogi do ust. Nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę. Trawił. Myślał, jak odpowiedzieć. Zdecydowanie nie lubił takich rozmów. W tym czy innym kontekście. W końcu jednak wepchnął sobie przekąskę do buzi i żuł ją powoli…

- Nie jestem z tego specjalnie dumny – powiedział spokojnie, patrząc na nią. – Jednak, teraz, w trakcie wojny…

- Na tej wojnie walczą ludzie skrzywdzeni przez was! – krzyknęła, zrywając się gwałtownie z miejsca. Gwar rozmów w ich najbliższym otoczeniu ucichł. Zarumieniła się, zawstydzona swoją wybuchową reakcją. Powoli opadła znowu na kolana. Shinobi Kumo patrzył na nią jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony. – Przepraszam – szepnęła, spuszczając głowę. – Po prostu… Teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że **on** tam walczy – powiedziała cicho. – A to boli – położyła rękę na sercu – o tutaj.

- Ja… - odparł Darui, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy miał usłyszeć o tym jak jego wioska kogoś skrzywdziła. W tej wojnie właśnie to było najtrudniejsze: stykał się z ludźmi, których ich dążenie do potęgi zraniło. Którzy w jakiś sposób ucierpieli. Tak bardzo nie chciał o tym rozmawiać i… I tak bardzo poczuwał się do obowiązku wysłuchania ich. – Nie… Wiem, to zabrzmi okropnie, ale nie znam wszystkich, których działalność mojej wioski mogła… zranić.

Spojrzała na niego. Teraz w jej oczach tlił się ból. Przeczołgała się powoli w stronę ciemnoskórego mężczyzny i usiadła obok niego; nie chciała rozmawiać w cztery oczy i… Nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek nieporządny usłyszał jak opowiada tą przepełnioną okrucieństwem, bólem i łzami historię.

- Kumogakure pragnęło zdobyć Byakugan. Musiałeś o tym słyszeć. Kiedy przed ponad dziesięcioma laty nasze wioski podpisały sojusz, wasz przedstawiciel chciał porwać dziedziczkę rodu Hyuuga – poczuła, że serce siedzącego obok niej mężczyzny zabiło szybciej. Odwróciła wzrok, żeby na niego nie patrzeć. – A moją przyjaciółkę – dodała. - Jej ojciec nie przebierał w środkach, żeby go powstrzymać. Zachował się dokładnie tak samo jak każdy inny ojciec zachowałby się na jego miejscu.

- TenTen… - wyszeptał, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Chciał powiedzieć, że słyszał o tym, że nie musi opowiadać, że nie wie co to ma z nią wspólnego, ale…

- Nie przerywaj mi – warknęła, odtrącając go. Odsunęła się od białowłosego na krok. – Chcieliście jego ciała, wiesz przecież. Och, przepraszam, raczej pragnęliście byakugan. Ale dopiero niedawno dowiedzieliście się, że Hiashi miał brata bliźniaka. – Zdziwienie odmalowało się na jego twarzy. – A więc nie wiedziałeś? Teraz już wiesz. Sekret byakugana jest doskonale chroniony przez klan, który go posiada. Wymaga to poświęcenia wielu ludzi, ogromu niesprawiedliwości i rodzi nienawiść, ale – znowu wbiła w niego to spojrzenie, tym razem przepełnione smutkiem – widocznie jest konieczne. – Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak nie pozwoliła mu sobie przerwać. – Otrzymaliście ciało Hizashiego Hyuugi. Brata bliźniaka pana Hiashiego i… I ojca mojego – chlipnęła cicho - przyjaciela. – Przygryzła dolną wargę. – Pozwoliliście Nejiemu uwierzyć, że jego losem rządzi przeznaczenie – wyszeptała. – Przez was… Przez was przechodził przez smutek, złość i nienawiść. On nie zasłużył na to wszystko! – To zdanie powiedziała głośniej niż powinna. – Neji-san… On… - spuściła wzrok i przetarła szklące się od łez oczy wierzchem dłoni. – Walczy gdzieś tam, teraz. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze żyje. Oczywiście, że żyje! Przecież… - nie odważyła się dokończyć tego zdania głośno. Ale przecież Neji przysiągł, że nikt go nigdy więcej nie pokona. Nie zginie. – On… On…

Darui patrzył na nią, choć nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Było nawet gorzej, niż się spodziewał. Ta przemiła szatynka, tak żywa, nieugięta, o tak wesołych oczach, nie poddająca się mimo skrajnego wyczerpania… Łkała teraz tuż obok niego - shinobi Kumogakure. Shinobi wioski, przez którą na świecie wydarzyło się tyle złego. Nie powinien tak o tym myśleć, nie powinien tego robić, ale bał się, że w innym wypadku mógłby stracić zaufanie do wszystkiego tego, w co wierzył do tej pory. On, po prostu, po prostu musiał…

Jego głowa opadała co raz niżej i niżej. Kąt między tułowiem a podłogą zmniejszał się powoli. Białe włosy załaskotały ją w nos i podniosła głowę. Kapitan Darui korzył się przed nią, z czołem przylepionym do drewnianych desek.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, a jego głos stłumiony był przez podłogę. – Przepraszanie zawsze wychodziło mi najlepiej…

Osłoniła otwarte usta dłonią. Tym razem to jej zabrakło słów. Nie spodziewała się tego. Nie sądziła, że…

- Nie mnie przepraszaj, Darui – zwróciła się w końcu do niego. Rozejrzała się dookoła, patrząc po shinobi, którzy walczyli w tej wojnie. W wojnie, której cel był przecież jeden. – Pamiętasz po co wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy? – spytała i z satysfakcją stwierdziła, że biała czupryna zaczęła unosić się w górę. – Chronimy Uzumakiego Naruto. Stanęliśmy do walki, żeby nie dopuścić do końca świata. A jednak… - uśmiechnęła się smutno. – A jednak mój powód jest inny. Walczę, bo jestem mu wdzięczna. Uratował Nejiego. Pokazał mu drogę, wyciągnął go z otchłani nienawiści i rozpaczy. Dokonał tego, czego ja nie zdołałam dokonać. I choć nigdy się nie poddawałam, to właśnie Naruto zrobił dla niego najwięcej. – Wzięła głębszy oddech. Czuła się teraz tak lekko. Jej misja była spełniona. Jej kapitan okazał się naprawdę uczciwym człowiekiem. Chciała mu zaufać. – Darui?

- Tak?

- Nie pozwólmy szerzyć się nienawiści.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i kiwnął głową.

- Powiedziałbym, że okropnie mi się nie chce, ale chyba nie mam wyboru – przyznał, wyciągając dłoń i ścierając z jej policzka pojedynczą, zagubioną łzę. – Myślę, że nie powinno się ich wylewać bez powodu – oświadczył, odwracając wzrok.

- Dobrze – pokiwała głową energicznie. – Chcę walczyć na tej wojnie jak najlepiej potrafię w obronie tego, co jest dla mnie ważne.

- Och, i zapewne pragnęłabyś mojej pomocy? – westchnął ciężko.

- Niezupełnie, choć odrobinę – puściła mu oczko. – Chcę bashousen.

.

.

Leżał tam. Taki piękny. Wydawał się być niegroźny. Tak cudownie było na niego patrzeć. Był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wystarczyło tylko sięgnąć. Wyciągnąć rękę. Żeby chociaż pogłaskać.

Uśmiechała się patrząc na niego. Bashousen był cudowny. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby go dotknąć, ale Darui złapał ją za nadgarstek i przytrzymał.

- To nie jest dobry pomysł – oznajmił, patrząc wymownie na jej bladą twarz i zapadnięte oczy. Nie żeby sam wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Uśmiechnął się do niej mimo tego. – Przepraszam, ale jako twój dowódca chciałbym, żebyś pozwoliła mi zadbać o to, żeb…

- Tak, tak – przerwała mu wywód, którego sedna domyśliła się, gdy on był w połowie. – Ale… Musi się czuć taki samotny – mruknęła rzucając wachlarzowi smutne spojrzenie. – Chciałabym walczyć z nim znowu. Dlaczego Kumo musi posiadać coś tak wspaniałego? – Westchnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi. Odwróciła się przodem do Daruiego i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

Ciemnoskóry zaśmiał się delikatnie i podrapał w tył głowy zakłopotany.

- Myślałem o tym trochę, choć może nie powinienem, bo to nie moja sprawa ani decyzja, ale tak mi przyszło do głowy – zawiesił głos, żeby zobaczyć reakcję TenTen: przyglądała mu się z wyczekiwaniem. Uśmiechnął się. – Rikudou Sennin zostawił pięć narzędzi, zupełnie jakby…

- Jakby każda z pięciu nacji miała posiadać jeden – dokończyła za niego obawiając się, że znowu trochę to potrwa, nim dojdzie do sedna sprawy. Równocześnie jej oczy znowu zabłyszczały, tym razem z nadzieją.

- Nie wiem czy Raikage-sama się zgodzi, - ciągnął – bo to oczywiście on decyduje i w ogóle… Ale gdyby tak to myślę, że bashousen powinien przypaść w udziale Konohagakure no Sato. Oczywiście to okropne, ale nie ma pewności, że będziesz mogła…

Nie dokończył. Znowu. Przerwał mu jej radosny okrzyk. Nim się zorientował, szatynka rzuciła mu się na szyję i w zasadzie nie zrozumiał ani jednego jej słowa poza gorączkowym, przewijającym się gdzieś między pozostałymi: „dziękuję".

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jeśli tak miał wyglądać pokój między pięcioma nacjami, to on zupełnie nie miał nic przeciwko. W tej chwili jedność ich narodów już po wojnie była czymś zupełnie oczywistym. Jak mogłoby w ogóle być inaczej?

.

.

**N/A**

**W pewnym momencie po prostu zaczęłam pisać to opowiadanie, bez specjalnego planu. Dojrzewało we mnie jakiś czas i w końcu powstało. Na początku miało być romansem, ale teraz jest raczej friendshipem. To jednak wcale nie oznacza, że porzucam plan napisania DaruiTen. Kiedyś pewnie powstanie ;)**

**Dziękuję tym, którzy przeczytali, przepraszam tych, którzy ucierpieli z braku akcji. Ten tekścik jest taki bardzo w moim stylu, przykro mi – nie przepadam za opisywaniem akcji. To taki alternatywny rozwój wydarzeń z odcinka 276. **

**Mam nadzieję, że niektórym się podobało. Zapraszam do komentowania etc. ;) **


End file.
